


Getting Exercise

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 725: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Exercise More.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Getting Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 725: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Exercise More.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting Exercise

~

Lucius stood frozen at the bedroom door. It took a gentle push from Severus to get him moving. The moment he entered, the door swung closed behind him. 

Severus turned to Kingsley. “That was fast. I thought childbirth took more time, especially first babies.” 

“I’m no expert, but I thought so, too.” Kingsley sighed. “Although, Narcissa’s strong-willed. Maybe she decided she was done being uncomfortable, and _made_ the baby emerge.”

Severus laughed. “If anyone could, it’s Narcissa.”

“Quite so,” said Dumbledore, still sipping tea. “Anyway, it seems Poppy has everything in hand.” 

Severus, having forgotten he was there, sighed. “Indeed.”

~

“Boy or girl, I wonder?” whispered Kingsley under his breath. 

“Boy, hopefully, since the name’s Draco.” 

Kingsley chuckled. “That can be feminized. Draconia?” 

Severus snorted. “It’ll be after some constellation, I’m sure. What’s the obsession members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight have with naming their children after astronomical bodies, anyway?” 

“No idea.” Kingsley shrugged. “It doesn’t happen in my family.” 

“Thank goodness.” Severus hummed. “I can’t imagine moaning some unpronounceable name in the throes of passion.” 

Kingsley smirked. “Speaking of,” he said, “we need to get some exercise.” 

“Exercise? I thought you’d want a nap.” 

“There are ways to combine both.” 

~

Dumbledore cleared his throat, making Severus wince. “I couldn’t help but overhear, gentlemen. If you need somewhere to rest, I’m happy to provide a room.” 

Severus scowled. “No thank—”

“That would be lovely, Albus,” interrupted Kingsley. He smiled tightly at Severus, who glared at him. “Do you have somewhere close by? I’m sure Severus will want to see the baby once Narcissa’s up for visitors, and we’d rather not have to do a lot of exercise to get back here.” 

Dumbledore beamed. “I’m sure I can come up with something.” Rising, he started for the door. “Give me a moment.” 

~

Once they were alone, Severus said, “What was all that about?” 

“Albus proves more manageable if I let him help me occasionally.” Embracing Severus, Kingsley drew him closer. “Plus, since he knows about us, what can it hurt to have him provide a room for our…rest?”

Severus sighed, winding his arms around Kingsley’s neck. “I just hate owing him anything.” 

“Understandable,” murmured Kingsley. “Think of it this way. _I’ll_ owe him for this favour, not you.” 

Severus huffed. “Aren’t you the one who said what happens to one of us happens to both?”

Kingsley smiled. “You’re far too smart.” 

~

They kissed. Just as the kiss began getting interesting, however, there was a pop. Separating, they eyed the elf who’d appeared. 

“Headmaster sends Impy to bring guests to guest rooms. Please give Impy your hands.” 

“Thank you, Impy,” said Kingsley, extending his hand. 

Seconds later they were standing in a room similar to but smaller than Lucius and Narcissa’s quarters. 

“Please to be calling if you needs anything,” said Impy before disappearing. 

Sighing, Kingsley sat on the bed, pulling Severus to stand between his legs. “I’m exhausted, and you must be, too.” 

Severus smirked. “No…exercise then?”

Kingsley laughed. “Later.” 

~

Severus thought he’d have trouble sleeping since it was daytime and he wasn’t in his own bed, but the moment his head hit the pillow he was out. 

When he woke, the sun was high in the sky and he was firmly wrapped around Kingsley, clinging to him. Slowly, he loosened his grip, edging away. 

“Don’t,” Kingsley murmured, turning his head to look at him. “I like the way you hold onto me when you sleep. It’s…sweet.”

Embarrassed, Severus scowled. “I am not _sweet_!” 

Kingsley hummed. “You can be. What I’m curious about is why you think that’s bad.” 

~

Groaning, Severus closed his eyes, collapsing back onto the pillow. “Can we not discuss this now, please? Do you know how long we slept?”

Kingsley sighed. “ _Tempus_ ,” he murmured. “It’s one. We got about five hours.” 

“I can work with that,” said Severus, sitting up. “How about you?”

Kingsley clasped Severus’ arm, pulling him down, straddling him, and kissing him soundly. Severus surrendered, moaning into his mouth. When Kingsley lifted his head, they were both panting. “I’m not going to hurt you if you open up to me, Severus,” he whispered, resting their foreheads together. “Promise.” 

Severus nodded. “I know.” 

~

“Do you?” Kingsley’s eyes searched his. 

Severus chose his words carefully. “I know you don’t intend to hurt me. But who knows what the future holds?” 

Kingsley’s eyes softened. “I’ll amend my statement. I’ll never _intentionally_ hurt you. Better?” 

Severus smirked. “More accurate, certainly.” 

Kingsley sighed. “You’re hard to read, Severus Snape. And I’m avoiding Legilimency, since it makes you uncomfortable.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that?”

“From the last time I Legilimised you.” Kingsley smiled ruefully. “Let’s find another way to communicate, yes?” 

Severus grinned. “Fine with me. You _did_ promise exercise.” 

“Indeed, so I did.”

~

Severus stared into Kingsley’s eyes as Kingsley moved inside him. He’d maintained his Legilimency shields as long as possible, but they’d crumbled the moment Kingsley entered him. He was laid bare, open to Kingsley’s perusal.

Kingsley was just as open to him, however, and Severus drank him in even as Kingsley pushed inside Severus. 

They rocked together, Severus arching up, meeting Kingsley’s every thrust. His heart pounded, his hands clinging to Kingsley’s broad shoulders as they fucked. 

Severus came, Kingsley moments after, and as they caught their breath, Kingsley pulled Severus close. “Enough exercise for you?”

Severus smiled. “It’ll do.”

~


End file.
